On The Open Road
by dendragon14
Summary: Elijah plans a country wide road trip across the US with his siblings in hopes that they can mend broken bonds. But nothing ever goes as planned...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TVD or its characters. All rights go to the creators.**

Summary: Elijah plans a road trip across the US with his siblings in hopes that they can mend old wounds and bond as family again.

_Mystic Falls, VA_

It was one of those rare nights where Elijah could sit down and relax in his own house. His siblings were surprisingly tame tonight; he vaguely wondered if he should be concerned. His family was never one for being quiet. Kol lived to torment his family and found joy in doing so, Rebekah was easily riled up, Finn couldn't be

bothered to care about anything other than himself, and Niklaus had the shortest fuse known to man. Even if tonight began quietly, it would no doubt end in some catastrophic fight.  
Elijah poured himself a glass of whiskey and seated himself on the sofa, a book under his arm. If the night continued to go smoothly, which he highly doubted, perhaps he'd be able to finish the novel; he'd been reading it for some time now.

He had read exactly two pages when a resounding crash came from upstairs. Elijah sighed heavily and drained the rest of his whiskey; so much for a quiet night. Closing his book huffily, he placed it back on the coffee table.

As he made his way up the stairs, he could hear the sound of struggling, followed by more thumps and crashes. When he reached the top of the stairs, he headed towards the study; most of the noise seemed to be coming from there.  
As he loomed in the doorway, he couldn't help but sigh in exasperation. The room was in complete disarray. There was shattered glass that littered the carpet and a floor lamp had been knocked over, the bulb broken. Paintings hung haphazardly on the wall and books lay on the floor, as though someone had thrown them.

Kol was playing keep-away with Rebekah's cell phone, who was struggling to snatch it from his grasp.  
"Kol, you obnoxious little brat! Give it back," Rebekah whined, lunging for her phone. Kol danced out of her reach, a malicious glint in his eyes. He chuckled playfully and tossed the phone from hand to hand.

"C'mon, Bekah," he said, "If you want it so bad, come and get it."  
Rebekah stomped her feet and huffed angrily, folding her arms over her chest. She turned to Niklaus, who sat unfazed on the sofa, a sketchbook and pencil in hand.  
"Nik," she whined, "Aren't you going to help me?"  
Klaus glanced up from his drawing, a smirk on his on his face.

"Don't drag me into this petty fight; it's not my business." He returned his attention to his sketchbook. Rebekah looked at him, clearly irritated. She marched over to

where he sat and ripped the sketchbook out of his hands.  
Klaus scowled at her, jumping to his feet.  
"Bekah," he growled, "Give it back before you regret it." Rebekah took a step towards the fireplace, dangling the sketchbook close to its flames.  
"What're you going to do if I burn your_ precious _drawings, Nik? Hmm?" Klaus's eyes grew dark with anger. He took another step towards her, lunging for his

sketchbook. Rebekah dangled it lower over the flames before letting it fall into the fire. Klaus lunged at Rebekah, knocking her to the ground. The two of them wrestled with each other, each grappling for the upper position. Elijah decided he'd be making the right move by intervening; he didn't need things to escalate. He pried Rebekah and Klaus apart forcefully, pulled them to their feet and stood in between them so that they wouldn't attempt to tackle each other again.

"Stop this," he ordered, "You're all being childish."  
"Kol was the one that started all of this," Rebekah exclaimed.  
"Yes, and you are only adding on to the problem," Elijah said. He walked over to Kol and pried Rebekah's phone out of his hand and offered it out to Rebekah. She snatched it out of his grasp and shoved it back into her jean pocket.  
"Now that that matter is settled, there's something I need to discuss with all of you."

* * *

"A road trip," Rebekah echoed. She exchanged a look with Kol and Klaus before looking back at him. "Where did your mind go? Why do you suddenly want to shove all five of us in a car and drive across the country?"  
"I'd thought that it'd be a…recuperating experience for us. Our relationships with one other haven't been the greatest and a road trip seems like a good way to bond

with each other." There was a moment of silence that filled the room as his siblings each mulled the idea over in their heads. After a long, awkward silence Rebekah was the first to reply. She snorted as she held back a laugh.  
"Uh, no; I don't think that would end well in our favour," she scoffed.  
"Well, I disagree," Kol stated, "I think a road trip could be a boatful of fun. Like Elijah said, we could use some family time together."

Any" family time together" will surely drive us to insanity or to the point that someone is dead," Klaus snapped, glowering angrily at Kol.  
"Will you not even give it a chance, Nik," Kol whined, folding his arms over his chest.  
"We're not going Kol," Rebekah drawled out firmly, turning on her heel to head back upstairs to her room.

"Don't be so sure, Rebekah," Elijah said. "Right now, are vote is tied; Finn is our tie breaker."  
"Well, Finn is god knows where," Rebekah scoffed, turning back to face her brothers. "He won't want to go if Sage isn't allowed to come."  
"Well, we'll just have to wait for him to return home so that we can know his opinion."

* * *

Finn returned around eleven thirty, where he was assaulted by his family when he walked through the front door.  
"Were you all waiting up for me," he asked, confused.

"No, we need you to answer an important question," Kol said, "Would you like to come with us?"  
"Come where with you," Finn questioned, his expression growing more confused.

"Just say that you will come," Kol exclaimed. Finn complied with the order hesitantly, his expression very confused. He glanced to his remaining younger siblings, his face becoming grave as he saw their angry glares.  
"Did I just vote for something," he asked, his voice small, as though he feared the answer.  
"You just agreed that you wanted to go on a family road trip across the country," Rebekah explained sourly, a pout on her face. "Thanks a lot, Finn."

"A road trip," Finn echoed, turning to stare at Elijah. "Have you lost your mind, brother?" Elijah frowned, displeased by his brother's response. Of all of his siblings, he thought Finn might be able to see reason in his ambition for their family to spend time together.  
"My mind is sound, I assure you," he replied sternly. "Now, start packing your bags, we leave first thing in the morning."

**Okay, so this is the first chapter. Constructive criticism and reviews are welcomed. Also, if you wish, you can leave ideas on what you want to happen, because right now I'm kind of stuck. Hope you enjoyed this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TVD or its characters. All rights go to the creators.**

**Summary: Elijah plans a road trip across the US with his siblings in hopes that they can mend old wounds and bond as a family again. But things never go as planned…**

**A/N: They are all human in this and it will volley back and forth between POV.**

_Mystic Falls, VA_

Rebekah was rudely awakened by a loud thumping on her door. She jolted up into a sitting position, her heart racing. She glanced at her clock and moaned; it wasn't even seven o'clock yet. She pulled the covers up over her head and used her pillow to block out whoever was banging on her door.  
"Whoever it is, go away," she yelled, "Or I will cut your hands off and shove them down your throat." The banging stopped as suddenly as it had started. Rebekah sighed and relaxed, removing the pillow from over her head. A moment later, her bedroom door swung open and Kol came bounding inside.

"C'mon, Bekah," Kol said brightly, shaking her shoulder, "Get up; Elijah wants to leave early." Rebekah moaned and swatted Kol's hand away. Why did he always have to be such a pest?  
"I don't want to go on that bloody road trip," she muttered groggily, "Leave me alone." She shoved Kol off her bed and curled back up in her blankets. She sighed, relieved that Kol had gone. That relief was short lived as she felt a tugging at her blankets.

"Kol," she growled, "Quit it." The two of them played tug of war with the blankets until Kol succeeded in pulling them to the floor. Rebekah growled in annoyance; this day was not starting well. She jumped out of bed and began to shove Kol towards the door.  
Get out of my room, you pest," she growled. She shoved him out into the hall, slamming the door in his face. She sighed and leaned against the door. Sometimes she really hated her family; they were always such a nuisance.

Slowly, she made herself presentable and stuffed her suitcase full with clothes, makeup and shoes. She wasn't sure how much to bring; Elijah had never mentioned how long this trip was going to take. Once she had finished packing, Rebekah made her way downstairs and out the front door that stood wide open. Her brothers were already outside, all except Klaus, who was probably still brooding about the whole ordeal in his room.  
In the driveway there was giant of a vehicle seating there; it reminded her of a tour bus that band's used to travel in.

"Is that and RV," Rebekah asked, slightly appalled. Although the RV looked brand new she couldn't help but be disgusted by it. A Recreational Vehicle, as far as she was concerned, was only for camping purposes; she did not camp.  
"Yes," Elijah replied, "Why; is there a problem with driving around in an RV?"  
"No, but when did you have time to buy this behemoth between yesterday and today?"  
Elijah smirked. "I bought this awhile back; I just never mentioned it to any of you. Now get on and sit down, please."  
Elijah and Finn began to pack up the bags in the storage bin located on the outside of the RV. She couldn't believe that her brothers weren't making more of a fuss about going.

"Can't we find another way of family bonding," she suggested, "There must be something else we can do besides traipsing all over the countryside."  
"Suck it up, Bekah," Kol said over her shoulder. He shoved her in the shoulder blades towards the door of the RV. "You can complain while we drive." Reluctantly, Rebekah stepped onto the RV and made her way down a small aisle. On her right side was a countertop with a mini-fridge, coffee maker and hot-plate. On her left was a small breakfast nook. Further back there was a door she assumed was the bathroom and at the very back were two beds, directly across from each other.

Elijah and Finn occupied the driver and passenger seat while she, Kol, and Klaus were left in the back. They made themselves comfortable in the breakfast nook. The engine rumbled to life and the vehicle slowly inched forward out of the driveway and onto the road.  
"How can you be _excited _about this, Kol," she asked. Kol shrugged and slid sat down across from her.  
"You know how easily I get bored, Bekah. This trip can be rather entertaining; I'm sure some fun will come out of it." He smiled at her, his eyes glinting mischievously. Rebekah sighed and turned to gaze out the window; it would only be a matter of time before Kol pulled a practical joke or something of the like.

"Well, I'm not looking forward to this," she said plainly, "This is just a disaster waiting to happen."  
"I'm just worried about getting lost," Klaus commented, "Seeing that Finn is the one navigating; he has no sense of direction." Finn turned around in his seat at the front.  
"I heard that, Niklaus," he retorted, scowling at him. Nik smirked and leaned back in his seat.  
"Then tell me, brother; where are we headed first?"

"It'll be a surprise," he replied abruptly. Rebekah turned her attention towards the window and watched as cars drove by them. She watched as they entered onto the highway that was relatively empty at this time of day; it was barely eight o'clock.  
Eventually, watching the road became a bore and Rebekah got restless. She pulled out her phone and replied to several texts that had been sent by Matt earlier that morning. She missed him; it was too bad that she couldn't bring him on the trip. He would've made it slightly less miserable.

Kol, ever being the annoying one, got up from his seat and began to pace the aisle, checking every cupboard door.  
"Kol, what are you doing," she asked, glancing up from her phone to watch her brother pace in the aisle.  
"Just seeing what's in this scrap of metal," he replied as he continued opening cupboard doors. He opened up the mini-fridge and smiled.  
"Look," he exclaimed, "Elijah was kind enough to stock the fridge up for us." He pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels and handed it Nik. Nik took it and popped the top with the bottle opener that Kol handed him.

"Really, you two," she scoffed, "It's not even ten o'clock yet and you two want to get drunk." Klaus smirked and took a long swig from the bottle before handing it off to Kol.  
"Well, if this trip is a disaster waiting to happen as you say it is," he said, "Then being a bit buzzed won't do us any harm, Bekah." He grabbed the bottle back from Kol and took another long swig before offering it to her.  
"Uh, no thanks, Nik," she said, pushing the bottle away, "It's much too early to get drunk, and I don't want to touch where Kol's lips have been."

She got up and headed to the front of the RV where Elijah and Finn were. Finn was fiddling around with the GPS system that he had on his phone while consistently checking a map that he had on his lap, while Elijah was focused on driving. She tapped Finn on the shoulder.  
"What," he asked, not glancing up from his phone.  
"Switch spots with me."  
"No."  
"Please, Finn."  
"No, Rebekah," he replied firmly, "Now go sit down, you're being a nuisance." She turned to head back to her seat.

"Is there a problem, Rebekah, "Elijah asked, not taking his eyes off the road.  
"Kol found some beer in the mini-fridge and the two of them are drinking a bottle of Jack Daniels. If they get wasted, I won't be able to tolerate them; they are awful drunks."  
"I'm afraid you'll have to bear them awhile longer. We won't be stopping until the sun goes down."

As the day went by and they continued to drive, Rebekah had made herself comfortable on one of the beds in the back. At first she thought there had been only two beds but now she noticed that there was a bed that folded out from back wall. Out of her boredom she had begun to text Matt. He hadn't replied immediately, but now they had a conversation going and Rebekah hoped that he didn't have anything important to at the time; she wanted his attention.  
**M: Where U headed?  
R: X the US; Stupid family trip.  
M: Must suck. When U gonna be back?**

R: Not sure. I wish U were here  
M: Same; I miss U. Suks that U Rn't here.

Rebekah smiled and adjusted her position on the bed. She yawned and glanced out the window that was above the bed. The sun was beginning to sink to the horizon; night would be coming soon.  
**R: We should make arrangements to go out for dinner sometime after I get back.  
M: Yeah, that sounds gr8. Have to go now; have to work. TTYL.  
R: See you lat8r.  
** Rebekah sighed and turned her phone off and slipped it into her pocket. She got up from where she had been laying and went back to the breakfast nook. Kol had fallen asleep after finishing off a bottle of Jack Daniels on his own, while Nik sat at the table, his eyes directed at what he was drawing in his sketchbook.

"I thought you'd be making a big deal about this," she stated, "why haven't you blown a gasket yet, Nik?"  
Nik smiled and put his pencil down. He folded his arms on the table and leaned towards her. He hadn't drunk as much as Kol, but Rebekah could still smell the alcohol on him.  
"I don't have a reason yet, Bekah," he replied. "Trust me; I'll blow a gasket when I see fit to."  
"Won't that be a sight to see," she muttered, as she returned her vision to the world passing by through the window. This day was such a bore; it was about to put her to sleep. She wished for something exciting to happen, but she doubted that would ever come.

They stopped at a camping site that veered off the main highway. They weren't the only ones; there were other cars, trailers and RVs that stood parked.  
"We'll stop here for the night," Elijah said. He got to his feet and stretched. "And we'll pick up first thing tomorrow."

Finn and Elijah both retired early that night to the two beds, while Rebekah took the one that folded down from the wall. Kol was still asleep at the breakfast nook while Nik had taken to the front passenger seat, which he discovered reclined.  
Although day one had been a bore, and they weren't even outside the state yet, Rebekah thought this trip wouldn't get any better. With it being night, she certainly wouldn't sleep. Her brothers were just too near and noisy; Finn snored, Kol talked in his sleep, Klaus kept odd hours, and Elijah woke at the drop of a pin. She lay in  
bed, thinking of what was to come tomorrow.  
Hopefully, it couldn't get any worse.

**A/N: Let me know what you think. Constructive criticism and comments are welcome. Hope you enjoyed this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TVD or its characters. All rights go to the creators.**

Summary: Elijah plans a road trip across the US with his siblings in hopes that they can mend old wounds and bond as a family again. But things never go as planned…

A/N: They are all human in this and it will volley back and forth between POV.

_Frankfurt, Kentucky_

At first, Kol had been looking forward to this road trip, but his excitement had steadily decreased as they continued to drive, stopping only to sleep. Elijah had said that this trip was for bonding purposes and Kol was beginning to wonder when said bonding was going to begin. If anything, the confined space they had just made all his siblings more irritable, especially Rebekah and Nik. Just this morning, he had gotten an earful from Rebekah when he had accidently pushed her when they hit a bump in the road, making her miss her lip with her lipstick.

Now Finn was beginning to get on his nerves. Since breakfast he had been Skyping Sage, who, according to her words "missed him terribly, and wished that the country wasn't so big". He wished that one of them would hang up already because the gushy "I love you" talk was beginning to make his stomach turn.  
"Say goodbye already," he groaned, "Anymore of your mushy nonsense talk and I just might puke." Finn glanced momentarily at Kol and turned back to his phone, frowning slightly.  
"Ignore my brother, darling. He's just being a nuisance as usual." Finn scowled at him before engrossing himself in his conversation again. Kol scowled and slumped in his seat as he attempted to block out his brother's words, failing miserably.

Unable to talk the romantic nonsense, Kol lunged across the table, snatching Finn's phone from his hand.  
"Kol, give it back," Finn growled.  
"Make me," he jeered, waving the phone in the air. Kol jumped out of his seat and skirted his way around Rebekah, who was pouring herself a cup of coffee. Finn pushed passed her, causing her to spill the hot liquid all over her clothes. She yelped as the liquid hit exposed skin.

"Finn," she shrieked, turning towards him. She lunged at Finn, who was still focused on Kol and his phone. Finn grunted in pain as Rebekah smacked him across the head and he retaliated in shoving her to the ground with a loud thump.  
"What is going on back there," Elijah demanded from upfront._  
_ The RV came to a sudden halt, sending the three of them flying forward. They landed on top of each other, with Kol at the bottom. Rebekah pushed Finn off of her, slapping him across the back of the head as she got to her feet.

"Why do you have to feed his immaturity; you're the older brother Finn! Why not act like it?"  
"Don't start with me," Finn growled. He yanked Kol to his feet by the back of his shirt and pried the phone out of his grip.  
"You broke it," Finn exclaimed angrily, gesturing to the cracked screen.  
"I didn't break it," he retorted, "You and Bekah were the ones that fell on me." Although this was causing his siblings misery, he was enjoying it; causing mischief was something Kol had enjoyed since he could walk. He couldn't help but smile at his brother's misfortune, but muted his glee as Elijah came storming up from the front.

"What in god's name is going on back here," he demanded, glaring angrily at the three of them. Rebekah and Finn pointed at Kol, who gave Elijah a sheepish smile and a shrug.  
"All I did was ask Finn to end his conversation," he said innocently.  
"You did no such thing; you just rudely stated how my conversation was making you nauseous."

"Well, it was."  
"What I talk about is none of your business, so why don't you just learn to tune me out."  
"Trust me, Finn, I try to, but you're such a big mouth." Kol saw Finn's eyes darken as he could see his brother trying to retain his anger. Kol couldn't help but smirk; it was never all that easy to provoke Finn, but he had succeeded.

"I _am not_ a big mouth. If anything, you're the big mouth, Kol; you love to hear yourself talk."  
"That's because I have-"  
"Enough; I have to focus on driving," Elijah exclaimed, "I don't need you all fighting back here like children; you could cause an accident!"  
"Then find a way to deal with him," Rebekah demanded, waving her finger at Kol, "He's the problem; he likes to provoke everyone." Finn nodded in agreement. Kol looked expectantly at Elijah, waiting to see what he would do. Elijah glowered at him and pointed to the front of the vehicle.  
"Switch spots with Niklaus," he ordered.

Kol pointed to Rebekah and Finn. "Why not one of them," he whined. Elijah pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He sighed heavily and looked Kol in the eye.  
"Just do as I say."  
He trudged to the front of the RV, Elijah trailing behind him; Elijah took his spot in the driver's seat and shook Nik by the shoulder. Nik jolted upright in the seat, startled. He glanced blearily at Elijah and him with tired eyes.

"What," he muttered groggily, "Why?"  
"Apparently, Kol still requires supervision." Kol saw Nik smirk as he got out of his chair and slid past Kol. Kol scowled at Nik's back before sitting himself into the passenger seat. Elijah started the ignition and pulled off the side of the highway and back into the flow of traffic.

Kol slumped in his seat and stared out the window. The boredom that he had been holding at bay was beginning to nag him; it was like an each he couldn't scratch. Elijah had ruined his fun, and now he was stuck at the front because he "required supervision." As the boredom began to chew on him, Kol began to play with the buttons on the dashboard. One worked the fans, this one worked the AC, while this one worked the CD player; there were so many buttons, in a way it reminded Kol of a video game.  
"Kol, please stop." He ignored the request and began to tune into each and every radio station.

"Kol, please stop," Elijah repeated, firmer this time. Ignoring the request for a second time, Kol turned the volume up as KISS's "Forever". He began to tap on his thighs, playing the imaginary drums.  
"Kol, stop," Elijah demanded, swatting his hand away. "I don't need you breaking anything." Elijah switched the radio off and stared ahead, focused entirely on the road. Kol sighed heavily and leaned back in his seat, folding his arms over his chest.  
Glumly, he thought, some vacation this was going to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TVD or its characters. All rights go to the creators.**

**Summary: Elijah plans a road trip across the US with his siblings in hopes that they can mend old wounds and bond as a family again. But things never go as planned…**

**A/N: They are all human in this and it will volley back and forth between POV.**

Finn didn't see what good this trip was going to do. It certainly wasn't going to get them any closer; if anything, they'd probably all become more distant. For the last two days they had been driving through Tennessee it had been raining, confining them even more so to the RV. Normally, under good weather, they would see what there was to do about the city. But the rain had wiped out that possibility; now they only stopped to get gas when it was necessary. Being cooped up in this heap of metal was driving him up the walls. They were all bored out of their minds so they had resorted to playing a game of poker.

"You're cheating," he demanded, slamming his cards down on the table.  
"I am not," Rebekah declared firmly, "You're just very bad at playing this game."  
"It's a good thing we're not playing strip poker," Nik stated, "Finn would be naked by now." Finn scowled at his younger brother and flopped back into his seat. He saw Kol smile wickedly, looking him up and down.

"What a fright that would be," Kol laughed. Finn mocked his sibling's smile and got to his feet.  
"I've had enough of your insults," he said, directing his words to Kol. Kol ceased laughing and pouted.  
"Aw, are we hurting your feelings, Finn," he asked in a baby voice. Finn felt his face scrunch up in anger and felt his hands curl into fists. He really wanted to hit Kol, and try and knock some sense into him. But even if he beat Kol to a bloody pulp, Finn knew that Kol would always be immature; that's just who he was.  
Instead of giving into his anger, Finn withdrew from the card game and meandered up to the front of the RV. He seated himself in the passenger seat, sighing heavily.

"How can you stand them," Finn asked, "Do they not get on your nerves?" He looked to Elijah for a response. Elijah remained silent for a moment, lost in thought. He gave Finn a side glance and smiled tiredly.  
"They do annoy me, but I am able to tolerate them," he replied, "But they seem to be frying your nerves particularly well."  
"They are, and I'm at the point where I want to throttle them all," he exclaimed angrily, throttling an imaginary throat. He sighed heavily and slumped in his seat, glancing up at his older brother. "I wish I could have your patience, Elijah; our family is much too impulsive." Elijah smiled weakly and Finn saw the slight hint of warmth reach his eyes; a genuine smile. He couldn't recall the last time he had seen his eldest brother actually smile.

"There are times when I wish that I could be more impulsive," Elijah said, "I admit that sometimes I'm rather jealous of the four of you; you all still have that youthful freedom from when you were children; I don't think I had much of a childhood." Finn took Elijah's words into brief thought and he had to admit that what Elijah said was true; he hadn't had much of a childhood. Having five younger siblings to deal with would make you mature much faster. But he was glad that Elijah wasn't impulsive like Niklaus and Kol and Rebekah; that would surely drive him insane.  
"Well, I'm glad that you're not like us," Finn stated firmly, "If you were anything like Niklaus or Kol, our family would be a comparison to wild chimpanzees. It would be utter chaos."

"I can agree with you on that," Elijah laughed heartedly.  
"How long do you plan on driving around in this contraption," Finn asked, changing the subject, "The way things are going, I don't see this idea of bonding happening any time soon."  
"I'm not quite sure, but it will be some time. I'm sure you'll get use their company sooner or later; they're not that annoying." Finn smirked and got up from the seat and headed towards the very back of the RV._  
_  
Kol, Klaus and Rebekah had polished off the last of the beer and were now all passed out in the back. The silence was nice for a change and Finn could actually organize his thoughts. He thought back to what Elijah had said about not using violence to resolve problems. He noticed Rebekah's makeup bag sitting abandoned on the counter top. Finn smiled as a mischievous idea popped into his head. He couldn't help himself. Grabbing Rebekah's makeup bag, he pulled out her lipstick and eyebrow pencil. He could feel the RV begin to veer right onto a gravel campsite as he went to work. After he had finished parking, Finn could hear Elijah coming up from the front.

"Finn, may I ask what you are doing?"  
"Earlier you said that violence was not the way to go about solving problems. Instead, I've decided to use humor as revenge." He straightened and stepped away from Kol's sleeping figure. "What do you think?" Kol's face had been decorated with the lipstick and eyebrow pencil. He now looked like a racoon with bright red lips and cheeks. Elijah smiled, shaking his head in mock disapproval.  
"Good night, Finn," he said simply. He slid past Finn to the beds in the back. Finn smiled and followed his brother to the back where he dropped down onto the bed and sighed. Perhaps things would begin to look up.

**A/N: So, how is this so far? Please leave comments; I like getting them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TVD or its characters. All rights go to the creators.**

**Summary: Elijah plans a road trip across the US with his siblings in hopes that they can mend old wounds and bond as a family again. But things never go as planned…**

**A/N: They are all human in this and it will volley back and forth between POV.**

Klaus woke with an excruciating pounding in his skull. He groaned and clutched his head as a wave of nausea came over him. It wasn't any help that they were driving and the blur of the scenery passing by was making him woozy. The drinking was always fun but the hangover that followed was hell.  
Clumsily, he got to his feet and wandered to the very back of the RV, using the walls as a means of support. He practically fell onto the bed and curled in on his side, overwhelmed with stimuli. The light was too bright; the sound of the engine to loud; even his breathing was too loud. It was all very painful and seeing Finn staring at him from the other bed didn't help any.

"Good morning, Niklaus," Finn chirped brightly. The sound of his brother's voice was like a knife piercing into his brain. He clutched his head and scowled at Finn, who only smiled in return. Klaus growled and closed his eyes. What was he so happy about; Finn was usually miserable when Sage wasn't in his presence.  
"You're too loud, Finn; shut up." Klaus closed his eyes and tried to calm the violent throbbing in his head. He heard a burst of laughter that sent his head into another fit of pain. He opened his eyes and got off the bed and headed towards the middle of the RV.

"What is so bloody funny," he demanded, addressing Rebekah. Rebekah calmed herself as she wiped a tear from her eye. She pointed at Kol, who looked hopelessly lost at what exactly was so funny. For a moment, Klaus didn't understand why she was laughing either. He came to stand next to Rebekah so that he could see Kol better.  
A smile spread onto his face as he took in his younger brother's appearance. Kol looked utterly ridiculous; like a clown with a bad makeup job. His lips had been painted a bright red as well as his cheeks. Dark smudges of blackish-grey sat under his eyes, nose and along his jaw. He couldn't help but laugh.

"What," Kol demanded angrily, jumping to his feet, "What exactly is so funny about my face, hmm?" Kol stomped towards the bathroom and peered into the small mirror that was attached to the wall. He yelped in surprise, stumbling back in horror. Kol glanced at his siblings, lucid with anger.  
"You two think this is _funny_! Which one of you did this to my handsome face?" he demanded crossly. Rebekah and Klaus continued to laugh, both of them breathless. Knowing he wasn't going to get an answer from either of them, Kol turned to Finn, who was leaning against the counter, smiling smugly. Kol scowled and grabbed

Finn by the front of his shirt. He pointed to his face with his free hand.  
"You did this, didn't you, Finn? Was this your way of getting back at me for whatever I said yesterday?" he demanded. Kol pointed in Klaus' and Rebekah's direction. "They were insulting you too; I wasn't the only one! Why didn't you paint their faces too?" Finn pried Kol's hand off of his clothing and pushed him away.  
"I have my reasons," Finn replied flatly. Kol glowered at Finn, harboring his anger. He pointed a finger at Finn accusingly. A sneer mangled his face, making him appear ghoulish.  
"Watch your back, brother," he stated menacingly. Finn shrugged off Kol's threat and headed towards the front of the RV.

Later in the afternoon, Elijah pulled the RV over into a gas station. It was a rare opportunity to get off the behemoth of a vehicle and temporarily avoid each other. Klaus headed into the convenience store and headed straight towards the liquor. He knew that he shouldn't buy more, considering the headache he had from this morning was slowly residing, but until this "bonding time" happened, he'd have to drink to bear his siblings. Rebekah had followed him into the store and was browsing the snack aisle; for the past hour she had been complaining about how hungry she was.

Once they were back on the RV, they all occupied themselves with mindless activities to pass time. The rare quiet that had fallen over them was interrupted as Rebekah glanced up from her phone, a quizzical look on her face.  
"Where's Kol," she asked. Klaus shrugged in response, his mind focused more on his drawing.  
"It's been fifteen minutes since we got back on the road and I haven't been irritated by some ridiculous comment or action."  
"Isn't that a good thing, Rebekah," Finn asked, glancing up from the magazine that he had been flipping through.

"Yes and no," she replied. "You and Nik are back here with me, Elijah's driving, but Kol's not up there with him, and he's not in the back with us…I think we might've left him behind at the gas station."  
"I never saw Kol get off," Klaus said, "Perhaps he's hiding somewhere." Rebekah scowled at him and swatted his on the shoulder.  
"It's not a joke, Nik. We need to turn around and go back for him."

"Fine, fine, I'll go tell Elijah," Klaus grumbled as he got up from the front and made his way to the front.  
"Elijah, you need to turn around," Klaus stated. "We left Kol behind." Elijah sighed slightly and began to look for a turn around. Elijah made no reaction, which surprised him; Klaus had expected his brother to be angry at the very least. Instead he looked like he had actually expected something like this to happen. The drive back to the gas station didn't take long at all. When they pulled out, Klaus spotted Kol lingering by the convenience store doors. Kol marched back onto the RV, a furious look on his face.

"Thank you very much for remembering me," he growled, flopping down into the breakfast nook. "You people are unbelievable!"  
"Oh, don't be so annoyed; none of us saw you get off, "Rebekah said, seating herself next to Kol. "Be glad that we noticed you were missing." Kol ignored her words and slouched deeper into his seat.

"Leave him be, Bekah," Klaus said, smirking ever so slightly, "Kol wants to play the silent game with us." Klaus seated himself next to his younger brother and wrapped an arm around his shoulder casually.  
"Has your excitement for this trip worn thin yet, brother," he asked. Kol scowled and shrugged out of his grasp. Klaus smiled and leaned back in his seat; he didn't see this RV getting across the country in the near future. Surely Elijah would turn around before than.

**A/N: Sorry that it took forever to update; school's been a pain in the butt. Let me know what you think about this; I appreciate the feedback. **


End file.
